Konoha Drabbles
by DouglassWolf
Summary: This is a series of one shots that  are based on no specific pairing. I plan on including most of the good pairings out there, but no guarantees. Rating may go up in the future.
1. Comfort In Fear

**Okay, this is my first Naruto fanfic, and its not multiple chapters, just a series of oneshots. I'll try to update as often as I can but I can't guarantee anything**. **Let me know what you think by reviewing. thank you.**

Ino Yamanaka stumbled away from the Hokage's office. Her hair was messy and her clothes were in disarray. Trails cut through the dirt on her face, evidence of the tears she had shed. Her talk with the Hokage had only made her feel worse about the mission she had just returned from. And now staggering down the main street of Konoha, she seemed blind to what was going on around her.

Naruto Uzumaki was walking home from Ichiraku ramen when he noticed a familiar figure leaning against a pole.

"Ino! Is something wrong? Ino!" his shouts of concern seemed to fall on deaf ears as Ino slid down the pole to the ground. Naruto was quick to pick her up and carry her to his home.

Ino's eyes opened slowly, taking in her surroundings. The walls that were pealing of paint, The empty ramen cartons scattered around the floor. And finally, the young blonde in the kitchen, cooking up something that smelled delicious. As she sat up, almost as if on queue, he looked into the room. "Oh, you're awake. You had me kind of worried there." Ino looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Thank you." She said, her voice soft compared to his more throaty tenor.

"Hey, no problem. You looked terrible when I found you. If you want some, I've got some stew on that will be ready in a moment. And if you feel like it you can tell me what's going on."

Ino nodded her thanks and stood up slowly before making her way into the kitchen and dining room. As the two sat down at the table with their bowls Ino took a deep breath.

"I guess it would be best if I gave you that explanation you asked for." She said. Naruto shrugged.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said. Ino just shook her head.

"No, I think that you need to know." Naruto watched her face carefully for a moment before nodding.

"Okay. I just wanted you to know that I don't want to pressure you into anything." Ino glanced at him.

"I know. I just got back from a seduction mission, and I was just a little torn up about it. The man I was supposed to seduce and assassinate proved a little more aggressive than I'd anticipated." Ino paused to get control of the tears that had begun to flow. Naruto reached across the able with a handkerchief to gently wipe the tears off her face. Ino froze the moment his hand touched her, but quickly regained control of her facilities.

"He was harsh and rough with me. He almost took me before I could kill him. But it was far too close for me. I told Tsunade about it, but she only said she would think about removing me from those kind of missions." She couldn't continue as she burst into tears. Naruto watched her cry for a moment before standing and walking around the table to sit next to her and pull her into his arms. Her whole body stiffened momentarily before relaxing into her sobs.

Naruto continued to hold her for several minutes before she finally settled down. Her wracking sobs turned into more gentle hiccups that made her bounce slightly in his arms. And just as Naruto looked down at her, she looked up, their mouths meeting completely by accident. Naruto started to pull away but found Ino's arms wrapped around his neck as she attempted to deepen the kiss. He struggled for a moment before finally giving in.

When they finally broke apart, Ino had calmed down and Naruto seemed a bit dazed. Ino let out a small giggle that snapped Naruto back into the real world.

"Um, I guess that...um...we should clean up the dishes?" Ino couldn't help but laugh at him. Naruto stared at her, marveling at how musical her laughter sounded. But when Ino stopped laughing, she immediately leaned into his chest.

"Naruto, don't ever change." Naruto just nodded and wrapped his arms around her again.

"I guess this makes us a couple or something, huh?" Ino paused for a moment.

"Yea, it does. I don't mind, do you?" he simply shook his head as she let hers sink back down. She could feel his fingers as they traced patterns up and down her spine. She could feel his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She could hear his heart that, somehow, was keeping time with hers. His warmth seemed to permeate her being with a speed that was almost inhuman.

"Naruto?" He looked down at her. "I guess I should have said that I was attracted to you a lot earlier." He just smiled, letting her know that all was forgiven.

"To tell the truth, I knew about it a long time ago. Sakura did have to point it out to me though." Ino giggled.

"I'm not really surprised. You always were a little dense." Naruto did his best to look indignant.

"I was not!" Ino just giggled, knowing that he only protested the indication that he had to be told everything. She nuzzled into his chest again and let herself relax. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and sleep claimed her.

Naruto watched her sleep for a moment before gently laying her down on the couch and standing up. He picked her up and moved her to his bed. Moving back to the kitchen he picked up his phone and dialed a rather familiar number.

"Hello, mr. Yamanaka? Yes it's me, Naruto. I just wanted to let you know that Ino is asleep at my house. No, she's sleeping in my bed, I'm going to be on the couch. Yea, I know. Our next session is tomorrow at three o'clock. I'll be there, and I'll bring Ino with me. Yea. Yea, don't worry about a thing. Yea, thanks, bye." He hung the phone back on its receiver and went into the bedroom. He tucked Ino under the covers and turned out the lights and closed the door. Walking into the living room he turned out the lights and removed his shirt.

Laying down on the couch, he turned off the small reading lamp that provided the little bit of light illuminating the room. He lay in the dark, thinking about the soft feel of Ino's lips as he drifted off to sleep.

/

Ino woke up in an unfamiliar bed, unsure of her surroundings. Her confidence returned as the events of last night came back to her. She walked into the living room and noticed the still figure on the couch. The blanket that Naruto had pulled over himself had slipped down his body, exposing his chest. She watched him breathe for a minute, marveling at the hard muscle covering his massive frame. Her observations were interrupted as his eyes opened.

"Enjoying what you see?" his voice seemed to be deeper than it had been last night.

"Yea, I'd been expecting you to have a ramen gut or something, but I thought wrong." Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I don't just eat ramen. I manage to keep a balanced diet. Plus I'm always working out so I manage to keep trim." Ino smiled at him.

"Well then I'd better get us some breakfast." She turned and walked to the kitchen, purposely swaying her hips to try and fluster him.

"You don't have to do that." Naruto's statement made her turn, slightly confused.

"What do you mean." She asked.

"Swaying your hips, you don't need to do it around me. Just be yourself. I don't like it when people aren't honest about themselves."

"Oh. I see." Naruto stood and walked over to her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"Don't look so disappointed. It's not that it's not pretty, it's just that you don't need to do it. You're pretty enough." Ino could only stare into his eyes as his face came closer to hers. She gave a soft sigh as he kissed her. But they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Naruto frowned as he went to answer.

"Yea, what do you want?" he asked as he opened the door, only to have Sakura knock on his head as she turned back from talking to Sasuke.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Don't bother apologizing to the dobe Sakura. He's not used to it." His grin showed he didn't mean a word he was saying. Naruto still threw him a look.

"So what's up?" Sasuke looked toward the gate.

"We've got a mission, B-rank. Escort to Suna." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed." Both members of team seven nodded, leaving Naruto to shut the door. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist.

"Did you notice?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"Notice what?" he asked. Sakura sighed, In spite of the fact that he had returned five years ago and been pardoned, he still had some antisocial tendencies and failed to notice that which was obvious.

"Ino was in Naruto's apartment." Sasuke looked back at the building.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"She was there, and it looked like she spent the night. Maybe they're a couple now?" Sasuke spared a glance over his shoulder.

"About time the dobe found a girl, if you ask me." Sakura giggled as they walked to the village gate, Sasuke's arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Naruto grabbed a T-shirt from his closet. Ino noticed that the shirt was black rather than the orange that he had worn when he was younger. The pants he wore were navy blue, and the sweater was the same. She watched as he grabbed the chunnin vest from its hook near the door and slipped it on. Before he stepped out, he turned back to her.

"Ino, when you go home, could you tell your dad that I'm going to have to miss our research session today." Ino nodded and walked over, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." Naruto grinned at her.

"Love you to, Ino. I'll be careful." His answer to her unspoken request comforted her. A quick kiss later Naruto was gone and Ino was walking home.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask as Naruto walked up to him. Naruto raised an eyebrow upon seeing the telltale wrinkles at the corner of his exposed eye.

"What has you so happy Kakashi-sensei?"

"Just thinking how much you've turned into your father. Other than your whisker marks, you could be him." Naruto let out a quiet laugh.

"Yea, I get those comments all the time." Kakashi laughed along with him.

"So what has you two in such good spirits?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura came up behind the pair. Naruto was quick to explain what they had been laughing about, and both Sakura and Sasuke joined in the laughter. It wasn't long before the group from Suna arrived and they took off.

/

Many things change with time, and the village of Konoha was no exception. A new face adorned the Hokage's mountain, that of the rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

"_Finally got him_ _to lose the mask, huh? Took making him Hokage to do it._" Naruto stood in the street in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Looking inside, he could see the figures of his current gennin team arguing over what flavor of ramen was best.

"Keisuke! Get back here!" Naruto almost laughed as a little four-year-old blonde hid behind his legs. He bent and picked up the child, carrying him toward the blonde woman glaring at the boy.

"Gee, Keisuke, what did you do to make mommy so mad, huh?" Keisuke looked up at his father.

"I din do nuffin, Da, pwomise." Naruto looked at his son disbelievingly, then looked up at his wife.

"Well, Ino, what did he do." Ino rolled her eyes before coming up and giving Naruto a kiss.

"He broke one of Sakura's vases, the one that we gave her for her and Sasuke's wedding." Naruto winced, then chuckled as he pulled his wife in close.

"Ino, I've got to ask, if you could change any part of the years we've been together, would you?" Ino stared at him for a moment.

"No, of course not. Your bringing back Sasuke, your term in Anbu, your promotion to jounin, and your gennin team, they've all made you into who you are. And I love you for it." Naruto glanced up at the Hokage mountain, Ino knew he was looking at one face in particular.

"Lets get home." Ino nodded as Namikaze Naruto took his family home.


	2. Finding Your Feelings

**This is the second oneshot in this series. Pairing is Jiraiya/Tsunade. Takes place directly after Jiaiya's fight with Pein.**

Jiraiya gasped in pain as he pulled the black rod from his chest. The water that still dripped from his hair made a large puddle as he crawled out of the stream just outside of Konoha's gates.

"_How did I get here?_" he wondered as the chunnin guarding the gate rushed to his side.

"Get Tsunade-sama! Hurry!" the young man's voice cut through the darkness that was slowly enveloping his vision. Jiraiya's last conscious thought before succumbing to the dark was of the woman he had always loved.

Tsunade had been shocked at Jiraiya's condition when she entered the hospital. It was a miracle the man was even alive, let alone able to get back to Konoha. She had treated him to the best of her abilities, but was still unsure as to wether he would survive or not. As she exited the room she leaned against the wall for support, not trusting her legs to keep her up. Her shoulders shook as the emotion she had been bottling up finally released in sobs that wracked her body, causing her to slide to the ground. In the silence of the hospital her sobs seemed incredibly loud, only broken by two words.

"You dummy."

Naruto was the first to arrive at the hospital from team 7. As he tore through the hospital, much too the chagrin of the staff members, only one thought pounded through his head: get to ero-sennin. As he reached the room he noticed Tsunade sitting next to the door, and slid to a stop in front of her.

"Baa-chan, is he gonna be okay?" Tsunade looked up at him before breaking into tears again, this time sobbing on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto put his arms around her as he prepared himself for the worst. His preparations were interrupted as Shizune came out of the room. Naruto looked up at her, his question already obvious, but needing to be asked anyway.

"How is he?" Shizune knelt next to him and gently rubbed Tsunade's back for a moment.

"He's fine now. Still weak, but he'll be up and moving around in no time." the smile on her face only made the news that much more believable. Naruto ran his hand over his face.

"Can I see him?" Shizune looked back at the room before answering.

"He's asleep right now, but I'll be sure to let you know when he wakes up. But when he does, you have to be careful, he'll be very sensitive for a while." Naruto nodded and stood up, pulling Tsunade up with him. Much to his surprise she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"I'd better get Baa-chan to bed. She'll want to know how Ero-sennin's doing as soon as she wakes up. Shizune nodded in agreement.

"I'll be sure to let her know." Naruto grinned at her, then turned and walked away, carrying Tsunade towards her house.

Jiraiya woke to the bleach white walls of the hospital, lit only by the light streaming in the only window. His whole body was stiff and sore, and he had a headache that rivaled half of his worst drinking binges. Looking around he could see no spot of real color in the room, not even a single flower. But as he tried to move, he found a weight keeping his arm pinned. Looking down, he was surprised to see a head of blonde hair resting on his hand. He quickly figured out who it was and reached his other hand over to touch the woman's shoulder.

"Tsunade. Tsunade, wake up," as the blonde groaned in protest he grinned. Then she spoke.

"Go away Shizune, I don't want to get up." Jiraiya smiled at the still sleeping Hokage before gently gabbing her shoulder and shaking her. Tsunade lifted her head to see just who was shaking her. Her eyes widened as she took in the unruly mane of white hair that greeted her.

"Jiraiya?" she asked, sounding like a child on Christmas. The man simply patted her shoulder before leaning back. Tsunade realized she was awake and quickly attempted to regain some semblance of being a professional. As she scurried about the room, checking various moniters, and pointedly avoiding the mans gaze, Jiraiya finally had enough.

"Stop it." Tsunade stopped in the middle of the room and turned to him slowly. "Why? Why did you fall asleep next to me? You never did that when we were younger." Tsunade gazed at him for what seemed like forever to the slug-sennin. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her hesitation. But finally she couldn't take it any more. She burst into tears as she collapsed against his chest.

"You idiot! Why? Why did you have to do it? Why did you have to go and almost die?" Jiraiya made no attempt to respond, instead simply holding her and rubbing her back. As her sobs subsided into gentle hiccups, Jiraiya finally spoke.

"We both knew my death was a possibility. It's just that neither of us expected this to happen." Tsunade looked up at him.

"Why?" Jiraiya shook his head knowing that she was now talking about something completely different. She continued to stare into his eyes, finally whispering. "Why did I have to fall in love with you." Jiraiya didn't respond, instead pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head as he held her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear that." he said. Tsunade's eyes widened as she pulled away from him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I've always meant it." he reached up to pull her back, only to wrap his arms around her as she lunged forward, throwing her arms around him and mashing her lips against his. It only took a moment for Jiraiya to kiss her back, but as with all good things, it was doomed to come to an end.

"What the...!" Naruto had walked in on them. Jiraiya glared at his apprentice as he held Tsunade a little tighter. He had to admit that Naruto's shocked expression was priceless, but the boy had walked in at the wrong time.

"Not now Naruto, get outta here." Naruto paused, and Jiraiya heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'about time' before exiting.

"Stupid gaki." Jiraiya looked down at Tsunade.

"He's just worried. He doesn't want to lose any of his precious people." Tsunade nodded before reaching up to kiss him again.

"Well, I've got other patients to look after so I've got to go." Jiraiya looked a bit disappointed but still managed a smile.

"Then I shouldn't keep you from them." As Tsunade stood up he shifted, the loss of her warmth already noticeable. Tsunade stopped at the door.

"I'll be back soon." Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll hold you to that." he joked. Tsunade smiled.

"I love you, you big idiot." Jiraiya smirked.

"Love you too, slug princess." As Tsunade closed the door he lay back, and in moments, was fast asleep.


	3. Hero's Memory

**Hi guys, it's been a while since i put a new oneshot up here. This one's kinda sad, but I did try to lighten it up some. This story takes place after the end of the fourth ninja war. It's kind of a Kakashi/Kurenai piece. but there is a little more backstory for it. That will wait until the end though. Enjoy**

Kakashi Hatake looked down at the Heroes memorial. A new pair of names decorated the cold grey stone, and simply looking at them made the silver haired man proud. As he stared at them a feminine figure made itself known.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Kakashi glanced over his shoulder.

"No. I was almost ready to go anyway." Kurenai Yuuhi knelt next to the stone and place a small bouquet of white roses next to the stone. As she looked at the various flowers that lay around, she noticed a single pair of flowers that were still fresh, the stems tied together. An Amaryllis, and a Nasturtium. As she stared at them, a thought crossed her mind.

"Kakashi?" she said. The man paused as he had turned and begun to walk away.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Did you place these here?" she asked. Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"Yes. I did." he stepped back to the stone and knelt next to it, reaching out and running his fingers over the two most recent names. "I wanted them to know how proud they made me." Kurenai stared at him for a moment as he looked at the names, a single tear falling from his visible eye only to be soaked up by his mask. She reached up and gently brushed away the trail left by the tear.

"I'm sure they know. How could they not." Kakashi bowed his head.

"Yeah, they know. I just wish that I could have done better by them." Kurenai gently cupped his face in her hands.

"Kakashi you did all that you could. You did your best, and look how they turned out. The values you taught them came out in the end. And they died heroes." she stared into his eye as she spoke, seeing the sorrow and pain that was hidden there. As she stared, feeling that she had thought long dead swelled up again, and as she held his face, she had an incredible urge to kiss him. Kakashi made no move to stop her as she pulled his mask down, revealing a face unmarred save a single scar cutting across his hidden eye. As she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, Kakashi slowly pulled her in close, and put his own arms around her. When they broke apart, Kurenai glanced at the stone next to them, swiftly finding the name of her former lover.

"Asuma, was this what you were trying to tell me?" she whispered. Kakashi smiled as he stood.

"He spoke to you too eh?" Kurenai looked at him as she rose to her feet.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turned to stare at Asuma's name.

"Shikamaru gave me a message from him the day he died. The message was that I was to take care of you. I think he must have known how we felt about each other." Kurenai smiled.

"He must have." she said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Kakashi-sensei!" the pair turned to see Sakura approaching, a bundle of white carnations cradled in one arm, and a small bundle of blankets in the other.

"Sakura, come to pay your respects as well?" Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded as she placed the flowers next to the stone. Standing, she shifted the bundle of blankets to her other arm.

"So which one are the flowers for?" Kurenai asked. Sakura smiled gently.

"Both of them." she said, looking down into the blankets. Kakashi reached over and pulled the cloth back to reveal a sleeping child. Kurenai glanced at her.

"He looks like his father." Sakura nodded again, her smile lighting up her face.

"He only wanted someone to remember him you know. Someone who would cherish him and love him. I only wish he could have found it sooner." she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. He was happy. And we'll be here to help you raise him." Kurenai placed her arm around the girls shoulders.

"So mrs. Namikaze, what would you say to some dango right about now?" Sakura's face lit up.

"I'd love some!" she said. Kakashi grinned and shook his head.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be along shortly." the girls nodded and turned away. "And Sakura." the girl turned back to her former teacher. "Make sure little Minato gets fed as well." Sakura smiled at him.

"I will Kakashi sensei." Kakashi turned back to the stone as the girls left the training ground.

"I know you two are watching over us all. And I hope you both found happiness somewhere out there. We'll miss you, but we have to carry on for a while longer. You two take care. I'm proud of you." he said as he turned away.

The sky was clear, and grass was fresh and clean. The cold gray of the memorial stone held hundreds of names, and would hold hundreds more in the future. But near the top, a small box had been carved out, and inside, a short poem have been written.

'In life we fought for many years,

some side by side with bitter tears,

though gone we be our hope live on,

to carry our legacy with all the strong.

Remember our story, passerby,

for in our friendship, we fought and died.

Though parted by power, betrayal and greed,

at the end our brotherhood was sealed in our need.

For all who follow in our path,

may the lessons we learned at journeys end

hold your hearts and your torn bonds mend.

All our strength now passes on,

and of our courage tales will tell,

a story of brothers bound by love,

of wind and fire and promise bound,

rolling fire and fiercest wave,

our path now ends within our grave.

Rest we in peace til the end of time.

Villain in life yet Hero at death,

the cold shadow fell, and a warm heart finally revealed

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hated in youth and tested in fire

dearly beloved by those he cherished.

Naruto Namikaze.

**Okay, time for a little back story. Towards the end of the fourth ninja war Sakura did marry Naruto shortly before he revealed his heritage. And in the final battle, Sasuke redeemed himself and fought alongside Naruto to defeat Madara. both Naruto and Sasuke gave their lives to stop both Madara and the Kyuubi, which escaped during the fight, nearly taking Naruto's life right there. Naruto died in the arms of the man he called brother, who died shortly after of his own wounds. Kakashi found them together, Sasuke's body bent over Naruto's, their heads touching, and took them both back to Konoha. **

**For those who asked, you know who you are, little Minato was born after Naruto's death, so he will never know his true father.**

**I hope that wasn't too cheesy. Anyway, please review. I like to know what you guys think of my work. Even stuff as spontaneous as this.**


	4. Temporary Hiatus

Okay guys I've come to a decision. I'm sick of the Hiatus and I'm going to resume work on all my stories. Restricting my self was just too much trouble. Sorry for any frustration this break has caused, and I hope to get the next chapter of this story up really soon.

Thanks for waiting for me. I apologize for the delay. -Douglasswolf


End file.
